Anna Riesener
Appearance and Character Anna is easy on the eyes, with a head of hair that she regularly dyes a myriad of colors and soft russet eyes. In spite of the affluence of her family, her garb is usually relatively modest, preferring functionality over style and only wearing dresses if circumstance demands so. She is a reserved person, slow to trust and preferring quiet to conversation. Her new line of work has forced her to hide her usual kindhearted nature behind a tougher facade, knowing that the sort of people she deals with as a smuggler would take advantage of her were she herself around them. Early Life Born to Stephan Riesener, the owner of the Riesener Gas Company, and his wife Diane, Anna had a privileged upbringing. She was, for the most part, raised on upper class moon of Hestia, and her parents' estate there, receiving her basic education at one of the many prestigious schools based on the moon. In 93 AC, Anna left her family's estate behind to attend the University of Apollon, learning many of the skills she would need to eventually take over her father's company. She performed well while attending college, earning high marks and proving herself to be a suitable successor to her father. Anna graduated in 97 AC, and immediately went on to manage Riesener Gas' headquarters and facilities on Apollon. It was during this time that she grew increasingly independent from her family, with her father continuing to run the company from Hestia, and her mother remaining with him. Hard Times Soon after Anna was given her position in the company, its fortunes took a turn for the worse. Bribing key figures in the off world government, Riesener Gas' largest competetor, the Helion Corporation, managed to have many of the company's exploitation licenses transfered to themselves. The loss of the licenses was a crippling blow to Riesener Gas, with many of them being the same ones they had been granted nearly a hundred years prior. The company quickly began operating at a loss, and with her father increasingly becoming more removed from the day to day operations of the company, it was up to Anna to keep it afloat. She had always considered herself a honest person, but with no other options left, the heiress turned to less than honest business practices. It began with shipments occasionally getting 'lost', only to turn up on the black market a few days later, and as Anna became more confident in her law-breaking abilities, the operation expanded. Being based on a colony so far removed from the central government, it was not hard for a corporation as large as Riesener to conduct such activities, whether it was hiding shipments to avoid paying tariffs or stashing various illegal products in empty gas tanks. Still, Anna's inexperience has made her cautious, the smuggling has remained in low quantities thus far. In spite of her misgivings about smuggling and distaste for breaking the law, yet another quarter of losses is forcing Anna's hand. The heiress to Riesener Gas knows that she will either have to increase the size of her operation or find some way to strike back at the Helion Corporation, lest she lose her family's company completely.